The Royal Hostage
by Exiled Immortal
Summary: Inspired by Lissa's support conversations with Chrom. Lissa sneaks out to scout the Valmese forces on her own and gets caught by warriors of Yen'fay. In captivity she teaches the Chon'sin King a thing or two about what it's like to be the hostage used against an older brother, and her boundless heart may be the only thing that can change his fate.
1. Capture

AN: In Lissa's support conversations with Chrom she decides to sneak out to do some scouting by herself. "What would you have done if they'd caught you?" Chrom asks. I wondered the same thing. After giving it a little thought, I concluded that most of those scenarios would quickly devolve into a damsel in distress situation. The one intriguing possibility involved Yen'fay. Aside from Yen'fay being the most sympathetic enemy in the game, Lissa's plight offered interesting parallels to Say'ri. The idea came together rapidly and would not leave me alone, so I elected to get it out of my system quick and dirty.

This will be a multi chapter story. I do not own Fire Emblem.

Shout outs to Elyvern and Dane Namor for writing stories that brought me back to fan fiction after many years away. I highly recommend _How to be a Parent_ and _The Cruel Mother's Gift_.

* * *

"All right. The coast is clear."

With one last glance back at the camp, Lissa adjusted her skirt and strode off into the tall grass, unnoticed by any of the Shepherds. A smug smile danced across her lips. Everything was going as planned. She had been extra clever about sneaking out this time, lighting a fire near the supply tent to distract the watch, and hiding Falchion under Chrom's bedroll to keep big brother off her case. Lissa had heard that Robin was asking questions about how she knew so much regarding the Valmese formations, and the Ylissean princess wasn't about to give the game away now.

It was a couple weeks after the battle at the Mila Tree, and most of the Ylissean League was still encamped under the shade of its great branches. Rebels across Valm were rallying in response to the Voice's call, and in the meantime Robin had been drawing up a plan to collapse the Imperial Army under its own weight. Lissa had been determined to help however she could, volunteering to join Lucina in a small sortie to protect a hamlet to the south from bandits.

The future Exalt was normally tightlipped about events yet to pass, but it seemed that being alone with her aunt softened Lucina up a bit. During their march she had revealed that Lissa was still alive in her future, even calling Lissa a beacon of hope amid the darkness and desolation. The princess of Ylisse had very nearly keeled over at those words. Although disappointed to learn that she never had children like so many of the other Shepherds, Lissa was enchanted by the idea of the woman she would, _could_ become. At night she lay awake trying to picture it, wondering what that future Lissa would do, thinking of ways she might become that person faster.

It was those musings that inspired her to take it upon herself to scout the enemy forces. Lissa had snuck out twice already without anyone catching on, and she really felt like she was getting better at it each time. The vestments of a cleric were hardly idea for a spy, but by sticking to the tall grass and taking advantage of the contours of the hills she had managed to avoid detection. It had also been raining for the past three days, and while that made crawling around a muddy proposition indeed, Lissa was sure that it helped conceal her presence.

"There they are. An unsuspecting little army, just waiting for some helpful princess to reveal all their secrets," Lissa muttered. "Huh, there're a lot fewer than there were yesterday. Neat."

The Valmese forces to the south had positioned themselves behind a hill, making it difficult to scout them from a distance. Archers had taken shots at any Pegasus Knights that dared to fly close, and the recent bad weather had grounded them completely. From her vantage point on top of the hill, however, Lissa could see everything, right down to their ugly faces.

When Say'ri first mentioned that Walhart commanded a million soldiers, Lissa had been stunned by the very idea. This group of imperials wasn't nearly so intimidating, just a token defensive line intended to slow down the expected Ylissean advance. Lissa knew that Robin was planning to split most of their forces between North and South to buy time for an attack on Fort Steiger, but he had been waiting for the Valmese lines to withdraw further before making the move. The diminished force she saw now was exactly the sign the tactician had been looking for.

"Oh just wait until I tell Robin about this." Lissa grinned. "I bet he'll do that great rubbery thing with his face again. I'll show everyone that I can make a proper princess."

Worming her way through the mud, Lissa tried to inch close enough to get a head count. It never occurred to her that what she was doing was dangerous, and had anyone asked she would have dismissed it as a smaller risk than those her brother took on the battlefield. As she brushed aside a clump of grass that was tickling her nose, the Ylissean princess suddenly found herself staring at a boot.

Lissa yelped and scrambled to her feet, her heart hammering in her chest. Facing her was a man wearing a thick leather jerkin and a black cowl, with blades protruding from his armguards and throwing knives strapped to his thighs. An assassin, and by the look he was giving her, not a friendly one.

"Princess," he repeated her last word thoughtfully.

Instinctively attempting to back away, Lissa bumped into something hard behind her. Spinning around, she discovered that it was another assassin. She was trapped. Her mind racing, Lissa willed herself to keep her composure, to not panic and to try to assess the situation. The assassins had complexions and equipment like Say'ri. Men from Chon'sin. Lissa took a deep breath.

"Excuse you!" She was surprised by how indignant she could sound even while terrified. Some things just came naturally. "It's totally rude to sneak up on a girl like that! Gosh, don't they teach you any manners in Chon'sin?"

The assassins stared unblinkingly. Neither of them bothered to reach for their weapons. She was at their mercy, and everyone involved knew it.

"Who are you?" the first man demanded.

"What are you doing here?" the second added.

Lissa labored to keep her voice steady. "I-I'm from one of the nearby villages and I was just g-going out for a walk, that's all."

"She was surveying the camp."

"She said she was a princess."

"Doesn't look like much of a princess, to be squirming in the mud. Her accent is Ylissean. The enemy must be in dire straits if they send such useless fools as scouts."

That struck a nerve, and without thinking Lissa reacted. "Hey, who are you calling useless?! I _am_ the princess of Ylisse, and I don't see what a little mud has to do with anything!"

Silence. Lissa clapped both hands over her mouth.

The first assassin stepped closer and raised his arm. Lissa flinched, waiting for the blow. Instead the man wiped the mud from her features and leaned in to examine her. His eyes traveled from her hair to her nose, down to her neck. Frozen in place, Lissa just stood there and trembled.

"I once saw a painted likeness of Emmeryn, the late Exalt of Ylisse," the man said slowly. "This girl does bear a resemblance."

_Oh Gods this can't be happening_, Lissa thought desperately. _Please let this not be happening._

"How do we proceed?"

"We do not tell Walhart's men. This is a matter for the King Himself."

Finally snapping out of it, Lissa let out a strangled sob and tried to run. Her shaky legs barely carried her two steps before the first assassin caught her and twisted her arm behind her back, locking her painfully in place. His partner produced a length of rope, and within moments Lissa was bound and gagged.

The rain continued to fall, washing away all traces of what had transpired on the hilltop. By nightfall it was like she had never been there.

* * *

Incense permeated the stale air in the royal chambers of the Chon'sin palace. Although the clouds outside had passed and the moon shone bright in the sky, the room was dark, its windows shuttered, a fine layer of dust covering every surface. The only occupant knelt motionless before the family shrine, his eyes firmly shut.

Yen'fay had not permitted the palace servants to enter or clean the room in months. It had become both a refuge and a prison, the one place where he could lock himself away with his thoughts. Shadows danced across his face, courtesy of the lone brazier in the room. Directly before him, a small carved statue of his sister rested on the shrine beside the traditional offerings to their parents.

Meditation was one of the few things that brought Yen'fay any peace these days. It soothed the mind and brought the spirit into balance, reminding him of his purpose, banishing his doubts. He visualized only the next battle, allowing himself a brief respite from his daily trials.

Excellus had made sure to send Yen'fay monthly reports on Say'ri and her movements, detailing how the Chon'sin princess had been running around Valm painting a target on her own back. It was intended as intimidation, a reminder that the loathsome toad still held her life in his hands, and yet Yen'fay had come to look forward to the letters. They told him that Say'ri was still alive and well, that his sacrifices had meaning. They were the only connection he had to his sister now.

Yen'fay released a controlled breath and opened his eyes, returning his thoughts to the waking world. The latest report had said that Say'ri had joined with the Ylissean League at Valm Harbor, and fought beside them at the Mila Tree. He wasn't sure what to think of that development. In his heart of hearts, Yen'fay wanted to hope that the Ylisseans could change things, that they could somehow overthrow Walhart and release him from this nightmare. It was an idle fancy, and Yen'fay treated it as such. In his position he could ill afford the luxury of hope. If anything, Yen'fay feared that more Ylissean victories would lead to him and Say'ri crossing blades. If that came to pass, he knew it would mean his death, and his sister would be left to fend for herself.

The doors to the royal chambers slid open behind him. Yen'fay did not turn around. He knew that only his most trusted assassins, his shadows, would dare to disturb him so. These were men who had given up even their names and clans in absolute service to the Chon'sin royal family, and their business was always of the utmost secrecy and importance.

"The Ylissean League?" Yen'fay inquired.

"At least half of their forces are preparing to move southward. Their soldiers number in the hundreds of thousands. Our front lines are already falling back to the main group so that we may meet the Ylisseans on more favorable terms."

Yen'fay nodded. His men were well trained and equipped, and the battle would be fought on familiar terrain. For all the success the Ylisseans had enjoyed thus far, he had no doubt that they would break upon his formations like waves on the rocks.

"Is that all?"

The assassins did not reply. Instead Yen'fay was surprised to hear the thud of something heavy hitting the floor. Rising to his feet, he finally turned around. His eyes widened. A beautiful young lady with golden hair had been forced to her knees, bound and gagged before him. Even in the dim firelight Yen'fay could see that her eyes were swollen from crying, though at the moment there was only defiance in those emerald wells. It was the trembling that betrayed her fear.

"Fie, but what is this?" Yen'fay demanded, an edge of anger in his voice. Whatever atrocities Walhart and his dogs committed, the King of Chon'sin never stood for the mistreatment of women.

"We caught her spying on our positions. She claimed to be a princess of Ylisse. We thought it best to bring her to you."

Yen'fay frowned and took a closer look at the captive. Before Walhart's conquest Chon'sin, like much of Valm, had worshipped Naga. Although most of the faithful looked to the Voice for their religious guidance, the Exalts of Ylisse were also held in high regard. Yen'fay knew what the late Exalt Emmeryn had looked like. Her sacrifice had made her legendary across both continents.

The woman before him did not bear the Brand of the Exalt, at least not as far as he could see, but the resemblance was undeniable. For her part, the captive continued to glare at him with the fire of a wild barbarian.

"You spoke to no one else of this?" Yen'fay asked his assassins.

They nodded.

"Then you are dismissed."

The men bowed and slipped away as quietly as they had come. Alone with the woman, Yen'fay approached to release her bindings and was startled to see her recoil, shaking like a mouse in a trap. Of course. She _would_ think him a monster. No doubt Say'ri had told the Ylisseans all about his treachery and dishonor. There was no telling what kind of treatment the woman expected from him. The very thought tore at his heart.

Yen'fay silently cursed fate for laying another burden, another terrible dilemma upon his shoulders. This prisoner was barely more than a girl. A large part of him wanted nothing more than to let her run home to her family, away from Walhart, away from the war. But that was easier said than done. She was an enemy, likely a princess no less, and Excellus had eyes everywhere. It would be difficult to arrange for the woman to be returned without the foul tactician learning of it, and the slightest error could cost Say'ri her life.

The King of Chon'sin shook his head. Try as he might, he could find no easy way out of this. The most he could do was offer what protection he could, to see to her wellbeing and ensure that she would not be made a pawn as Say'ri had. Looking at the spirit in her eyes, the way she challenged him despite her fear, he did not expect her to understand. So be it.

"I mean you no harm," Yen'fay said as gently as he could. "I would remove your bindings, should you allow it, and as a guest in my household I ask only that you attempt nothing rash."

The woman looked at him suspiciously, as if trying to detect a ruse. Finding none, she nodded grudgingly and sat still. Yen'fay crouched down and removed her gag first, then her restraints. She promptly rubbed her wrists where the rope had chafed them. Her pigtails, an uncommon hairstyle in Chon'sin, bobbed as she worked her jaw. Yen'fay didn't realize he was staring until she shot him a dirty look and spoke for the first time.

"I won't tell you anything, jerk."

Yen'fay almost smiled at that. Almost. He ignored the insult and stood up again.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked.

She hesitated briefly. "You're Yen'fay. Say'ri's brother. You serve Walhart."

"Aye. That is all true." Yen'fay nodded. "You already know my name, and I would ask for yours in kind. There is nothing to be gained through deceit. We are beyond that now, I fear."

The young lady fidgeted in place, wringing her hands in her lap. Yen'fay waited patiently. He knew this would be difficult for a proud creature like her. Cornered and confused, any concession would seem like surrender. He hoped she would realize the wisdom in picking one's battles.

At last she lowered her eyes. "I'm Lissa. Prince Chrom is my brother."

Her name was unfamiliar. It sounded strange to his ears, but not unpleasant, like the rustling of leaves in autumn. The name of her brother, on the other hand, Yen'fay knew all too well. Prince Chrom was the leader of the Ylissean League, the Exalt in all but title. The King of Chon'sin understood better than anyone how valuable his new captive was. It was as he had feared—too valuable to release without peril, but at the same time too valuable to allow to come to harm. He gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Princess, I take no pleasure in holding you against your will," Yen'fay said. "However, fate has delivered you here and so here you must stay until this war reaches its end." Lissa opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off. "I swear that so long as it is in my power you will be treated in a manner that befits your station. You are an honored guest, but you may not leave. Believe me when I say that you will be safer within these walls than outside of them."

At first Lissa was quiet. Yen'fay braced himself for an angry outburst. Instead her lower lip began to tremble, her fists balled at her sides, the knuckles white. Her face twisted with suppressed emotion as the first tears began to fall. Yen'fay winced. His first instinct was to comfort her, but he knew the gesture would not be welcome and so resisted the urge. Once again he was forced to remain silent while an innocent young woman sobbed before him. Ever since Walhart and Excellus, Yen'fay had become very good at keeping his silence.

Lissa wiped her eyes on her sleeve and sniffled as she looked up at him.

"My brother will be worried about me," she said quietly. "I'd like to write him a letter."

Yen'fay hesitated. It was no small request when secrecy could make all the difference.

"Please," her voice broke. "It's not a trick, I promise. I just want him to know that I'm sorry."

That struck a little too close to home for Yen'fay. He knew that he would have given anything to apologize to Say'ri for what he had put her through, but for her sake he refused to take even the slightest risk, no matter what comfort it might have brought him. This Lissa had stared him down regardless of concern for her own safety, and yet her guilt, her love for her brother, had brought her to tears.

Yen'fay shut his eyes again. This was a bad idea. It would only draw more attention to the situation, expose the facts faster, and it guaranteed that Excellus would find out if he had not already. Yen'fay knew all of this, and still he found himself unable to refuse the foreign princess.

"Write your letter. I will have a messenger ride out first thing in the morning."


	2. Consequence

AN: You may have noticed that much of the first chapter was devoted to setting things up, showing where this story fits into and diverges from the game. There's still a bit of that here, but we'll now be getting much more into the thick of things. I'm afraid I did take the liberty of leaving Lissa unmarried in Lucina's future, as I felt the presence of Owain would overcomplicate matters. I do plan for him to make an appearance in some form, however, though it might take time.

I must confess that neither Lissa nor Yen'fay are among my favorite characters. That made writing them a fun challenge. The Hot-Spring Scramble DLC is, I think, essential to understanding the character of Yen'fay as he doesn't really reveal much of his true personality elsewhere.

Your reviews, follows, and favorites are what sustain my progress, so thank you to the handful who gave them. The truth is that it is difficult to maintain the will to write when no one wants to read, so let us soldier on together.

* * *

The emergency war council in the Ylissean camp was a gathering of grim faces. That morning their armies had struck out to the North and South as planned, and the Shepherds had been busy preparing for their assault on Fort Steiger. Amidst all the activity, a roll call had finally revealed the absence of Lissa. With Chrom and Robin busy reviewing their strategies, and most of the other Shepherds spending what time they could with their families, no one had missed the flighty princess until it was too late.

Panic had set in immediately. The attack was delayed, search parties were mustered, and Cordelia and Sumia had taken to the air. With every hour that Lissa remained missing, the sense of dread had only increased. Finally around midday their worst fears were confirmed when a messenger of Yen'fay crossed lines to deliver a letter written in Lissa's own hand.

The news had been devastating to morale. Frederick was all but flagellating himself. Maribelle had been inconsolable. The specter of Emmeryn loomed over all the Shepherds, the current crisis feeling a lot like a recurring nightmare. Chrom had been a tense pile of muscle and gritted teeth, frustration at his powerlessness writ large on his face. Olivia had done what she could to console her husband despite her own concern and grief. She and Chrom now stood hand in hand at the strategy table.

"I choose," Chrom said, "to focus on the fact that she is alive. According to the letter she is also unharmed, thank the Gods. Say'ri." He turned to the Chon'sin princess. "Yen'fay is your brother. How do you think Lissa will fare as his prisoner?"

Say'ri hesitated and bowed her head. "Fie, I wish I could offer you certainties milord. The Yen'fay I once knew would never allow harm to come to a woman in his custody, but the man he has become is as much a mystery to me as he is to you."

"Then I pray that his better nature will prevail, at least this once."

Say'ri did not meet his eyes.

"Chrom," Robin spoke up in an ashen voice. "I know how hard this must be for you, but Fort Steiger—"

"Don't worry, I know." Chrom clenched his fist. "We have to proceed with the assault. The diversionary forces can't be recalled and we've delayed too long already. This council is over. Get everyone ready to move out."

One by one the other Shepherds filed out of the tent until it was just Chrom, Olivia, and Robin. The prince put his hands on his wife's shoulders.

"My love, would you do me a favor?"

"Anything," Olivia replied.

"Go find Lucina and tell her I want to see her."

Wordlessly, Olivia swept out of the tent in search of her daughter. That left the prince alone with his chief tactician. The silence between the two friends was both awkward and unusual. For literally as long as Robin could remember, they had always been able to share their thoughts freely. At last it seemed he could hold it in no longer.

"It's all my fault." Robin stared at the ground. "I noticed that Lissa knew too much about the Valmese formations days ago, there just never seemed a good time to press the issue. I know I mentioned it to you but I could've done something. I should've done something."

"You were the only one paying any attention." Chrom shook his head. "I was going to talk to her about it yesterday, but I couldn't find Falchion and then there were the attack preparations. Gods I was a fool. But when Lissa gets some harebrained idea into her head she never lets it go, you know that."

"I suppose you're right," Robin sighed. "The best thing we can do for her is to keep it together and win this war."

The tent went quiet again. Neither of them wanted to say what they both were thinking.

"Robin," Chrom whispered at last. "How can we march against Yen'fay while he has Lissa? Not even Say'ri would vouch for the man. What if it turns out to be Gangrel all over again?"

"He has made no threats or demands yet."

"But—"

"That could change, true, especially if we see more success in the field. We will cross that bridge when we come to it. There is no other course, Chrom, short of total surrender." Robin grimaced. "We'll do whatever it takes to keep Lissa safe. I swear it."

Unspoken was the fact that Chrom had already watched one sister die for the greater good, and that he would never be able to live through that again. The tent flap drew back as Lucina entered, her face drawn and pale. To Chrom's surprise, a confused looking Say'ri had returned with her.

"Father. I heard what happened to Aunt Lissa."

Chrom straightened up and turned to face his daughter. "I know that you've been reluctant to discuss the future with us, Lucina, and we have respected that. But on this occasion I must insist. I… I need to know if any of this happened in your time. Will Lissa be alright?"

Lucina took a deep breath. "I had a feeling that this was what you summoned me for, which is why I asked Lady Say'ri to join us." She nodded at the Chon'sin princess. "This concerns her as well."

Say'ri shifted. "This future business is beyond me, but I will lend whatever assistance I can."

"I only know of the Valm campaign from the stories I heard as a girl," Lucina explained. "To my knowledge, Aunt Lissa was never captured or held hostage. She is alive and well in my future, but this is now a different time. What I can say is that according to what I was told, Yen'fay was slain by his own sister."

Chrom frowned. "You're certain of that?"

"Yes. I remember that part clearly."

Say'ri closed her eyes. "Fie. So that is our fate after all. I feared it would be so."

Lucina fidgeted in place, and then turned to her father guiltily. "I believe it may be my fault that history has changed like this. During that sortie last week I told Aunt Lissa what an amazing woman she turned out to be in my future. At the time I thought it might inspire her, but if it pushed her to this—"

Robin looked up sharply. "You can't think like that Lucina. We've all been blaming ourselves and it hasn't done Lissa one bit of good. What we need to focus on now is setting things right. We'll find a way together."

Lucina looked away and nodded, a faint blush on her cheeks.

Chrom cleared his throat and placed his palms on the table. "Let's go over the attack plans one more time. I think I could use a refresher."

Everyone murmured their assent. They had reviewed the plans dozens of times already, but still they approached the task with zeal. It was a healthy distraction, if nothing else. No one wanted to think about the hardships that Lissa was surely enduring as a prisoner.

* * *

Lissa sighed contently. "What a beautiful day."

The Ylissean princess leaned against the railing of a third story balcony that ran the length of the Chon'sin palace. The view overlooked a grove of flowering cherry blossoms, a riot of pink the likes of which she had never seen before. A gentle breeze caressed the golden locks that fell to her shoulders. It turned out that the concept of pigtails was unknown in Chon'sin, and the bands Lissa used to tie them had been thrown away. Rather than demand replacements, Lissa had left her hair down for a change. She had always worn it that way in private back in Ylisstol, and now it seemed like it would be a long time before she saw a battlefield again.

Adjusting to life in Chon'sin was going a lot more smoothly than Lissa had expected. After crying herself to sleep, dazed and disoriented, she had awoken to find herself in a room with a floor of neat straw mats with brocade edging. Sunlight streamed through translucent paper panels set in bamboo lattices. She was not in a bed but rather on some kind of padded mattress that could be folded and put away.

True to his word, Yen'fay had done what he could to make his captive comfortable. When Lissa finally figured out that the doors were meant to slide instead of swing, she had stumbled out onto a walkway where she was promptly set upon by servants. Lissa had expected to be attended by guards and interrogators, not maids, and before she could process what was happening she found herself in a great wooden washtub filled with warm water.

The bath had done wonders to help her relax, ease her aches, and finally scrub off the mud of her misadventures. When Lissa emerged she was given fresh clothes in the style of a Chon'sin noblewoman. A servant had tried to comb her hair for her, but Lissa had balked and insisted on doing it herself, thank you very much. At least that part was the same as Ylisse.

Food was served to her with plates resting on fancy wooden blocks. There was a whole lot of rice instead of bread, but other than that Lissa found it all very exotic and tasty. The only problem was that there didn't seem to be any forks in the entire palace. At first Lissa thought that she was expected to eat with her hands, but then the servants pointed out the curious instruments called chopsticks which she couldn't figure out if her life depended on it. To her embarrassment, the royal blacksmith ended up having to fashion a fork just for her. At least it was the shiniest, toughest fork she had ever seen.

The Ylissean princess had been allowed to roam freely after that. She had wandered the various courtyards and gardens of the palace, all immaculately tended and adorned with peculiar rocks and painstakingly selected vegetation. The ponds were like emerald glass with beautiful carp lurking underneath.

Lissa frowned as the sound of stomping boots drifted over the palace walls, snapping her out of her reverie. She climbed on top of the railing. Beyond the cherry blossoms she could glimpse the tips of spears and banners as Chon'sin soldiers marched off to battle. It was a sharp reminder that this was a country at war, with Ylisse no less, and that for all the creature comforts she was still their prisoner.

"Lissa, you idiot," she berated herself.

Guilt lanced through her like physical pain. She had been so surprised by the way she'd been treated, so taken by the novelty of Chon'sin culture, that she had forgotten that the other Shepherds were still out there fighting. She had even forgotten the anguish her stupidity was putting them through, never mind her duty as a princess.

Lissa scrunched her face up in indignation. It was all the fault of Yen'fay. The Chon'sin King must have been trying to soften her up, make her an easier tool to manage. For all she knew, he was already using her to blackmail Chrom.

In a fit of pique, Lissa hopped down from the railing and stormed off in search of a way to escape. The gardens were no good; the walls were too high and she was hopeless at climbing anyway. The proper exits were all heavily guarded. She combed through every room in the palace, from the kitchens to the library, where she found that most of the books were written in an ancient Chon'sin dialect way beyond her comprehension. The servants let her do as she pleased. It was only when Lissa tried to enter the royal armory that an assassin appeared out of the shadows and politely directed her elsewhere. That gave her the creeps. She wasn't sure she wanted to know how closely she was really being watched.

At last Lissa's exploration brought her to an empty hallway on the highest floor, with a pair of doors standing between her and the final room. Things looked different under the light of day, but she was pretty sure that this was where she had been brought by her captors the previous night. Lissa had a good idea of who she might find on the other side, but she had a bone to pick with him anyway.

Lissa paused for a moment to work up her courage. He looked a little scary in the dark, but he had been chivalrous so far, pampered her even, as far as Lissa would admit to being pampered. Say'ri had mentioned that he had been a good man once. Maybe there was still a part of him that wasn't Walhart's servant.

"If he wants to punish me, let him punish me," Lissa muttered.

The Ylissean princess shoved the doors open and strode inside. She promptly sneezed as dust and incense assaulted her nostrils. The room was still dark, still lit only by a single brazier, a depressing chamber of solitude. As Lissa's eyes adjusted to the gloom she spotted Yen'fay kneeling with his back to her in the same spot as before. This time he was dressed in full battle regalia, a strange sword with seven branches strapped to his side.

Lissa shivered as she beheld him, but this time it wasn't from fear. There was a palpable aura of sadness that surrounded the man, a chilling sensation that conveyed untold loss and sacrifice. Before she could begin to make sense of the feeling, Yen'fay spoke first.

"Have you any complaints regarding your accommodations?"

Lissa shook her head. "No. I mean, the servants aren't very chatty, but no."

"Then why have you come?"

She squared her shoulders. "You're trying to buy my cooperation with kindness, aren't you? Fattening me up, making me all comfy, dressing me in silks. You want me to turn against Ylisse. Or, or maybe you're just threatening my brother behind my back! Well I'm not falling for it!"

Yen'fay did not move a muscle, but although Lissa might have been imagining it, she could have sworn that she felt his sadness grow.

"Nay, I have no such designs," he said softly. "I swear on the memory of my parents, I will never ransom your safety or seek to put you at odds with your brother. Be at peace."

There was such sincerity in his voice that Lissa was thoroughly taken aback. The fire in the brazier flickered and danced as silence stretched on between them. The Ylissean princess found herself chewing her lower lip, casting about for something to say.

"Why do you sit here in the dark all the time?" she asked. "Don't you get lonely?"

For the first time Yen'fay shifted uncomfortably. "These chambers are for my privacy and meditation. Only my shadows, the most devoted of my assassins, are permitted to enter unannounced. In truth, you are not supposed to be here."

Lissa huffed and turned to leave. "Fine, if you'd rather be alone with a bunch of gloomy assassins then be my guest. I'll just—"

"Wait."

Lissa glanced over her shoulder. Yen'fay looked tense, tentative.

"You may stay, if you wish."

After a moment of hesitation, Lissa plopped herself down next to the Chon'sin King. She sat sprawled on the dusty floor while he knelt and meditated. It was a little boring, but Lissa could deal with that. It wasn't like she had anything better to do.

"Aren't you afraid that I'll try to stab you or something?" Lissa asked. "I have a fork, you know."

"Would that please you?"

Lissa started. "Of course not." She'd never had much stomach for killing, not even on the battlefield.

There was a pause. Yen'fay rose to his feet in a smooth, graceful motion. He avoided looking at her, a little too obviously in Lissa's opinion.

"Your presence has been a boon this day," he said. "However, I feel it is only right to warn you that you should not think of me as a friend."

The King of Chon'sin made for the exit. Lissa scrambled to get up as well.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To meet your brother's army on the field of battle," Yen'fay replied. "His forces began marching south this morning, and I am to take charge of their destruction."

* * *

The discipline and training of Chon'sin soldiers were legendary throughout Valm. A long warrior tradition had honed their combat techniques over centuries, and when Walhart swept over the continent no other nation had presented him with more of a challenge. Yen'fay would always feel a little pride when he watched his men assume their positions in the field. They had expertly set up barricades and taken advantage of higher ground as they waited for the Ylisseans to arrive.

It all helped Yen'fay take his mind off of Lissa and their brief time together. He had instructed his assassins to let her go where she pleased, so long as she risked no harm to herself or others, but he had not expected her to barge into his chambers. The princess had been a beam of sunlight, an unquenchable spirit, a reminder of happier times before Yen'fay had relinquished his own soul and become a puppet of the empire. As much as Lissa had brightened his thoughts, she also made his heart ache for what he had lost and could never again have. Even their short conversation seemed improper. He had no right to take any pleasure in her company when he was the one responsible for her captivity.

Yen'fay knew that he had offended at their parting, but it was for the best that he kept the princess at a distance. He had an image to protect as a loyal imperial, a man who had bent the knee to Walhart and harbored no other sympathies. The southlands knew him as an uncompromising enforcer.

Had his captive been a true adversary, an only child, anything but the little sister of a prince he did not hate, the act might have been easier to maintain. As it was, he could not bring himself to be cruel to Lissa. Her plight reminded him far too much of Say'ri.

The Chon'sin King was about to go survey the front lines when he heard a familiar sickly giggle from behind a nearby tree. His stomach churned at the sound.

"Why hello, General. Eee hee hee."

Lord Excellus stepped into view, his corpulent form jiggling as he approached. As usual Yen'fay said nothing. The tactician seemed to relish taunting all of Walhart's subordinates, but Yen'fay, as a captive audience, had become one of his favorite victims.

"Oh don't look so down. I've heard all about your latest triumph. What delectable treats you bring me, Yen'fay." Excellus grinned lasciviously. "A cute little enemy princess, and of the Exalted bloodline no less. I do so love dirtying what is pure. You must hand her over to me for interrogation at once."

The tactician smacked his lips. It cost Yen'fay all of his restraint to keep the disgust from his face. It had not occurred to him that Excellus might take that sort of interest in the Ylissean princess. He had heard unsavory rumors about the tactician, that the man was actually only half a man and bore the parts of a woman as well, with the most depraved appetites of both. Whatever his physical traits were, it was clear that Excellus had a singularly sick mind.

Yen'fay wavered. For years he had immersed himself completely in his role as a servant of the empire. Obedience, no matter how difficult the order, had become reflex.

"Nay," he said at last. "I will not."

It was the first time Yen'fay had refused Excellus anything. A look of shock splashed across the tactician's face, which quickly turned to outrage.

"How dare you!" Excellus snarled. "Have you forgotten that I hold your precious sister's life in my hands? That she only draws breath by my grace? If you think to repay my generosity with defiance, I promise you will regret it!"

Yen'fay clenched his fist. He had vowed to pay any price to keep Say'ri safe. Had he been a fool to think that he could also shield the Ylissean princess from this repulsive schemer? An image of Lissa flashed through his head, her innocent face contorted with misery as she writhed under Excellus' ministrations. Yen'fay trembled with rage.

"For Say'ri I have already traded my own honor," he said through gritted teeth. "Lissa's honor, however, is not mine to barter. I will surrender her only to Walhart himself."

Yen'fay knew that Excellus had not told Walhart of the blackmail that kept him in line, that the tactician was reluctant to do so lest it diminish him in the eyes of their master. There was little chance he would be able to convince the Conqueror to cross the continent just to retrieve one prisoner.

Excellus leered. "And if you wake up tomorrow to find your sister dead because of your stubbornness?"

The urge to cut the man down on the spot was strong, but Yen'fay stayed his hand. Excellus had long since made arrangements to have Say'ri killed in case of his death.

"Then you will have to answer to Walhart about why the southern dynasts have turned against him when the Ylissean League is already sowing chaos across Valm."

Excellus exploded. "Know your place, dog! Be careful that you don't strain too hard against the leash, or you'll be put down with the other mutts! You'd best enjoy your pet while you can, because the Ylisseans are not long for this world. Soon she will have no station, no protection, she'll be nothing more than the former princess of a conquered kingdom, and I will still have my prize!"

Yen'fay let the tactician rant on, spittle flying from his mouth, his eyes bulging with anger. At last Excellus seemed to wear himself out, panting and clutching at his knees. Yen'fay gave a curt nod and walked away, satisfied that he had gotten the better of the exchange. Lissa would be safe for now. In the meantime, there was still a battle to be won.


	3. Curiosity

AN: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. Owain is indeed the only child who never existed in Lucina's future, although I do not plan for the others to have large roles. I actually never thought of the assassins as original characters, as Yen'fay does have assassins under his command in the game. They're more like walking plot devices to me. As for Excellus' gender ambiguity, the quirks of the English language forced me to pick a pronoun and he is male in the official translation. Elyvern and Dane Namor, it's always a pleasure to hear from you.

A bit of clarity regarding the timeframe, since the issue was raised—the last chapter takes place just before the attack on Fort Steiger, and the battle that Yen'fay was preparing for is not the Demon's Ingle but rather the decimation of the Ylissean forces which was described but never shown in the game.

I'm juggling a few things in my life right now and as a result the next chapter will either come rather quickly or rather slowly. I'd prefer the former over the latter, but we'll see motivated I feel. Things really start to move in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it. With the setup complete, Yen'fay and Lissa's relationship will begin to escalate quickly from here.

* * *

"If they were just going to kill me with boredom," Lissa muttered, "I might've preferred the axe."

It had been five days since Yen'fay left to lead his forces against the Ylissean League, and Lissa was already starting to feel like a bird in a gilded cage. She had explored the palace grounds dozens of times over. She had tried and failed to make sense of the tomes in the royal library. The cherry blossoms had begun to shed their petals, and they made for quite the spectacle when the wind whipped them up into pink flurries, but even that lost its luster after the first day.

Lissa had tried to strike up conversation with the servants, but the results were invariably awkward as the poor workers cringed like they were committing a crime just by speaking to her. At first she thought it was because she was a prisoner of war, but after observing their behavior some more, Lissa concluded that the lower classes in Chon'sin were simply expected to be more demure than they were in Ylisse. That annoyed her. The servants worked hard, and she really thought that Yen'fay ought to be warmer with them.

Then again, Lissa still wasn't sure what kind of man Yen'fay truly was. Her forehead wrinkled as she pondered the question. After learning what Walhart's troops did with conquered villages, after hearing Say'ri denounce her own brother, Lissa had been prepared for torture and worse when she was first hauled before the Chon'sin King. His initial kindness had been disarming. Then, when she had tried to find out if there was an actual person under all that silence, he had coldly reminded her that they were on opposite sides of an ongoing war. Gentle one moment, a jerk the next. It was all very confusing. Lissa didn't know what to think or how to feel about his behavior.

"Well if he's not here to complain about it, I guess I might as well invade his privacy," Lissa decided. "Let's see what he's hiding in that room of his."

Lissa had gotten better at telling when she was and wasn't being watched. Movement out of the corner of her eyes, faint twitches in the dark, extra shadows where they didn't belong, these were all telltale signs that she'd learned to look out for as she familiarized herself with the palace layout. She knew better than to assume she noticed everything, of course, but still Lissa felt confident enough to sneak back up to the top floor where the royal chambers resided.

Sure enough, no one stopped her.

Lissa promptly tried the doors and found them locked. Of course it wouldn't be that easy. Scrunching her face up in concentration, she looked around and noticed that a shingled ledge ran around the entire exterior of the palace. The solution seemed obvious. Climbing awkwardly out the nearest window, Lissa dropped down onto the ledge and pressed her back against the wall as she shuffled along. It took a lot of effort not to look down.

After what seemed like forever, Lissa finally reached the window she had been aiming for. It was closed like all the others in that room, but the Ylissean princess simply pounded at it with her fist until the shutters burst inwards. By now Lissa was feeling pretty good about herself, right up until she lost her balance on the windowsill and collapsed face first inside the royal chambers.

"Ow." Lissa rubbed her head.

Sunlight and fresh air streamed into the room, invading a world that had been without them for a very long time. The first thing Lissa noticed was how much brighter things looked under the solitary ray she had invited in with her. It allowed her to see just how much dust she had kicked up, and how much more still covered the floor and sparse furnishings. Lissa couldn't believe that anyone, let alone a king, would want to live like this. The Chon'sin royal chambers were like a study in all things bleak and oppressive.

Light had fallen upon the family shrine that Yen'fay always meditated in front of. Lissa didn't think much of it at first, but then something curious caught her eye. It was the carved likeness of a young woman, clearly placed in a position of central importance, with a face that Lissa found startlingly familiar. The image was unmistakably of Say'ri. More than that, it seemed to be the only thing in the entire room that wasn't dusty.

Lissa crouched down in front of the carving, staring intently, but not daring to touch. Everything about it confused her. The few servants she had been able to talk with were especially reluctant to discuss Say'ri, saying only that she was a traitor to Chon'sin and that Yen'fay had disowned her. As a sister who loved her brother very much, that seemed unspeakably cruel to Lissa, and it only made matters worse that Say'ri had said much the same about Yen'fay. Lissa had cried a bit just thinking about the two.

But if Yen'fay didn't care about his sister anymore then why did he still keep a likeness of her, let alone in such reverence? Lissa didn't have any answers, but a growing sense of unease crept up on her the more she thought about it. Yen'fay was hiding something important, she was sure of that much. Slipping back out the window the way she had come, Lissa resolved to confront him about it when he returned.

_If_ he returned, she reminded herself. The Ylissean princess knew that the forces Yen'fay would be fighting were just a diversion so that the Shepherds could take Fort Steiger, but it would be nice if they somehow pulled off a victory. Wouldn't it?

Lissa frowned, pausing on the ledge. She knew that was how she was supposed to feel, and it bothered her that she was no longer sure that she did.

* * *

The battlefield was a scene of carnage.

More than two hundred thousand men had made the march from the Mila Tree to the borders of Chon'sin. They had come from across an ocean, in defense of a distant homeland, to fight on foreign soil. Less than half of them still drew breath.

Having advanced as rapidly as possible, the Ylissean League proved tired, overeager, and clumsy in the field. For all the talk of their brilliant tactics, Yen'fay recognized at once that the forces arrayed against him had neither strategy nor leadership on their side. Their prince and their tactician were not with them. It seemed so obvious in hindsight; this army had been offered up as a sacrificial lamb while their leaders pursued some other objective.

Yen'fay had been patient, waiting for the Ylisseans to come to him, to exhaust their stamina by charging uphill. The defensive line held. Imperial archers and mages had broken the attack formations, and then Chon'sin cavalry flanked the enemy and turned the assault into a rout. Yen'fay now walked briskly among his vanquished foes, accepting their surrenders.

After witnessing the devastation of their comrades, the majority of the Ylisseans had thrown themselves on their bellies and begged to join Walhart. It was the policy of the empire to accept all who bent the knee, and yet a part of Yen'fay was repulsed by how eagerly they cast aside lord and loyalty to save their own lives. Lissa, for all her youth and tears, had shown far more courage. If only these men could have seen the way their princess had stared him down.

Yen'fay shook his head, reminding himself that he wasn't truly any better than they were. After all, he too had submitted to Walhart, albeit for his own reasons.

An assassin appeared at his side, as if from thin air.

"Report," Yen'fay said.

"General Pheros is dead," the man deadpanned. "Fort Steiger has fallen. It appears that both this battle and the one fought in the North were diversions so that the Ylissean League could divide the empire in halves."

"I suspected as much."

"There is good news as well. Lord Excellus has, unusually for him, taken a direct hand in the events at Fort Steiger. He has managed to turn the resistance against Ylisse. The enemy leadership is now besieged within the fortress by their former allies. It is only a matter of time until their prince falls."

Yen'fay said nothing. The assassin had described a great victory, and yet for some reason the news filled him with unease. As a general and a military mind he knew that the obvious course of action was to march immediately, to join the siege at Fort Steiger, to crush the Ylissean leadership and end the war in one stroke. No doubt Walhart would be making just such an advance from the North. Yen'fay had every reason to go on the offensive.

But he could not escape the feeling that he was forgetting something, something important, close to home. His mind raced as he went over the assassin's words again and again until with a sinking heart he finally realized what was bothering him.

"The army shall remain encamped here and begin training the Ylissean turncoats," Yen'fay commanded. "Dispatch scouts to monitor the situation at Fort Steiger. I must take a brief leave of absence to attend to urgent matters back in Chon'sin."

If the assassin was surprised he kept it from his voice. "You do not wish to march."

"Nay. It was defensive warfare that carried the day today. There is no doubt that Walhart will have Fort Steiger well in hand. Any Ylisseans that escape the siege will be driven south, right into our arms, and we need only wait for it to happen."

The assassin bowed and slinked away to relay the orders.

Yen'fay headed straight for his horse. It was a foolish thing to do, compromising his strategies on a mere suspicion. It would appear out of character to his subordinates, and it might even draw Walhart's ire if the Conqueror missed his presence at Fort Steiger. If he was wrong, if all was well in Chon'sin, he would likely regret his decision.

Still, he had already risked too much for Lissa to leave her fate up to chance now. The march would have to wait.

* * *

Lissa sat out on a bench in the gardens among the trees at the edge of a pond. She absentmindedly swung her legs off the side, deep in thought about the war she could no longer take part in. It was terrible having to wonder how the other Shepherds were doing. She knew no more than the servants, and as far as they knew nothing had happened since the Mila Tree. The attack on Fort Steiger must surely have taken place by now. Had anyone been hurt? Could Lissa have made a difference if she were there? The Ylissean princess growled with frustration. All she could do was keep faith in Robin and Chrom, that their plan would work and that the war would be over soon.

Turning her thoughts back to Yen'fay, Lissa tried to at least sort through her feelings about the man. She couldn't deny that she still had questions she wanted to ask him, that she definitely did not want him to die and never return. A softie at heart, Lissa had never liked the idea of war, never wished death even on her enemies. Only with Gangrel, in her darkest moments of grief, had she ever truly wanted to kill someone with her own hands.

Yen'fay was not Gangrel, and for some reason Lissa's concern for him felt more personal than the abstract sympathies she offered all her foes. Maybe it was just that he was the first enemy she had spent any time with, the only one she knew as a person, which made it harder not to care. Lissa always wanted to make friends with everyone, after all.

Lissa was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't realize she wasn't alone until a high pitched, nasal voice spoke up right next to her left ear.

"Good evening, Princess. Do you miss your brother? Or maybe it's Yen'fay you're pining for. That sad fool thinks he's sooo noble it makes me sick."

Lissa yelped and jumped to her feet. Spinning around, she found herself facing a bloated toad of a man. He had a tome at his waist and wore robes with gold bracers, his fat lips curled into a mocking smile. Lissa shuddered. Just looking at the intruder made her skin crawl.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Lissa demanded.

"Why, I am Lord Excellus, chief tactician to Emperor Walhart and by far the most illustrious of all his servants."

"That's nice. I'm Lissa. Bye." She turned to leave.

"How rude. And here I was just about to tell you what happened at a little place called Fort Steiger. Have you heard of it?" Excellus giggled. "I just came from there, and I might have seen a certain prince with blue hair. Oh, but don't let me keep you. I'm sure you must be far too busy to worry about things like that."

Lissa froze. "You saw my brother? Is he alright?"

"Hm. Well, I suppose he was still breathing when I left, but I wouldn't call him alright." Excellus grinned. "You see, I knew that your friends were going to attack Fort Steiger all along. It was so obvious an idiot could've seen it. I had plenty of time to prepare a little surprise for them."

The Ylissean princess felt her stomach drop at those words. Her mouth was dry when she spoke again.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm afraid the resistance you were counting on to rise up against Walhart turned against your brother instead. He took Fort Steiger only to trap himself inside it like a rat. The armies he sent as diversions were slaughtered, of course, just a few hundred thousand more bodies to bury. I wonder how long your brother can hold out while besieged by the full might of the empire. Really, he's probably already dead."

"Liar! I don't believe any of that! There's no way!"

"Oh I don't blame you for being in denial, my dear," Excellus simpered. "After all, while your brother's forces were being butchered across Valm you were just sitting here smelling the flowers, weren't you? If only the poor prince hadn't spent so much time and energy worrying about his silly sister, maybe he would've been more prepared. I wonder if he realized it was all your fault."

Lissa choked up with emotion. "That… can't be…"

"Welcome to reality, girl! It's worse than your nightmares!" Excellus took a step forward. "Ylisse is finished, and you're a princess no longer, just spoils of war. Yen'fay won't protect you anymore. In fact, he's given you to me as a gift. Come, let's get to know each other better."

Overwhelmed, Lissa shook her head frantically, refusing to believe what she was hearing; surely Chrom was alright, surely Yen'fay had nothing to do with this disgusting creature. Looking very pleased with himself, Excellus advanced upon her with his arms outstretched. The Ylissean princess shrieked and kicked him hard between the legs. Excellus paused. His smile grew even wider.

"Oh my." He batted his eyelashes. "It seems I'm not quite the man you think I am. How pathetic you are. Honestly, I'd probably make a better princess than–oof!"

Lissa cut him off by socking him in the face. Roaring with outrage, Excellus slapped her with a flabby hand, his rings stinging her cheek. The blow was hard enough that Lissa saw stars. She staggered backwards and found her back against a tree. The next thing she knew, Excellus was pressing up against her with his considerable bulk, his foul breath making her retch.

"That's not very ladylike! That's not very ladylike at all!" Excellus snarled. "I was going to play nice, but I guess you need me to teach you some manners!"

Lissa struggled and turned her head away from him. She couldn't hold back the hot tears, but she resolved not to let him have what he wanted. Remembering her final weapon, Lissa reached into her silken dress with a shaking hand and pulled out a fork. She had carried the utensil everywhere in case she needed an emergency snack. Biting her lower lip, she jabbed it into Excellus' gut.

The tactician squealed like a stuck pig, stumbling backwards, staring in disbelief at the smear of blood on his robes. Through her tears, Lissa shot him a look of pure contempt. His face twitched, and then transformed into a mask of fury.

"Who do you think I am?! You dare look down on me?! YOU, dare look down on ME?!" Excellus whipped out a red tome. "Die!"

Lissa closed her eyes tight as magical energies coalesced for the spell. She hoped it would be quick.

A second passed. Then two. Lissa opened one eye and gasped. Excellus was frozen in place, his arm still raised for a spell he had already aborted. Standing between them, shielding her with his own body, was Yen'fay. Excellus snarled and tried to step around the Chon'sin King, but Yen'fay matched his movements without saying a word.

"Have you lost your mind, Yen'fay?!" Excellus bellowed in frustration. "Say'ri is as good as dead, do you hear me?! Dead! That's all you've accomplished here! Walhart will have you branded a traitor for abandoning your post!"

"The battle is already won," Yen'fay said quietly. "I have done my duty."

Almost without thinking, Lissa stepped forward from behind Yen'fay to stand at his side. She clutched at the back of his coat as his hand found her shoulder. Excellus seethed as he glared at the pair of them, his chest heaving with each labored breath.

"You will both regret this," he vowed. "You still have your uses, Yen'fay, and maybe it's not worth replacing you over some Ylissean whore. But there will be a price to be paid for this, oh yes there will. You'll see. You'll both see! I can't wait!"

With that last declaration, Excellus reached into his robes and produced a pinch of powder that he threw onto the ground. The powder magically ignited, forming a bright seal that engulfed the tactician, whisking him away in a flash of light.

Lissa and Yen'fay were left alone, awkwardly holding onto each other.

* * *

After confirming that Lissa had no physical injuries worse than a bruised cheek, Yen'fay brought the princess to his chambers and prepared some painkilling herbs for her himself. For a short while the grind of the mortar and pestle was the only sound in the dark room. As he administered the treatment, finding no resistance, Yen'fay knelt before her.

"You have my deepest apologies."

The words sounded hollow and inadequate to his ears, but he didn't know what else to say. How could he even begin to make amends for what she had been through? To his surprise Lissa suddenly launched herself at him, clinging to him, sobbing into his chest. It seemed like all of her pent up trauma was coming out at once. Gingerly at first, but then more confidently Yen'fay stroked her back, a gesture that he remembered had always soothed Say'ri when they were younger.

Lissa's sobs subsided. She blew her nose into his jacket and looked up at him.

"Why do you serve people like that?" she asked. "There has to be another answer."

Yen'fay wanted so dearly to confide in the young lady, but he knew he had no right to drag her into his own grief. His path had been clear since the day he first swore himself to Walhart. It was a path he had to walk alone.

"Some quandaries in this world have no proper answer."

Lissa wasn't satisfied with that. "What about what Excellus said about Say'ri? About your sister? I snuck in here while you were gone, you know. I found that statue of her you keep on the shrine."

Yen'fay looked away and said nothing. It was the same thing he had done with Say'ri every time she had tearfully demanded answers or begged him to explain himself. Keeping his silence had ripped his heart apart then, too, but at least it had saved her.

Seeing that he wasn't going to answer, Lissa dried her eyes and glared at him with determination.

"You can't keep ignoring me like this," she insisted. "Tell me the truth or I'll turn myself over to Excellus."

Yen'fay stiffened. "Fie. You fool."

"I mean it, Yen'fay. I think you're a good man. Prove me wrong."

The King of Chon'sin looked into the eyes of his captive and saw again the strength there, the conviction that marked her as a descendant of the Hero-King. With just one glance he knew that he would lose their battle of wills. Admitting defeat, he shut his own eyes and bowed his head.

"My sister Say'ri is Excellus' hostage. She knows nothing of it, I have seen to that, but he has proven to me that he could have her killed on a whim. To safeguard her life I swore to fight for the empire. I have been their thrall ever since."

Lissa's eyes widened with horror. "But that's—that's terrible! You have to tell Say'ri right away!"

"I will not gamble with her life just to ease my conscience."

"Things have changed! She's with Chrom now, she's with my brother! The Shepherds can protect her! She won't wander off like an idiot like I did!"

Yen'fay shook his head. "I had hoped to spare you this anxiety, but the war goes badly for the Ylissean League. I do not yet know the whole truth of what transpired at Fort Steiger, but I do know that I destroyed an army today."

Lissa bit her lower lip to keep it from trembling. "So what happens if you run into Say'ri on the battlefield? What then?"

"Then I will die," he said simply. "I have already surrendered my honor and my country. My life is a small thing in compare. I made peace with my fate a long time ago."

Yen'fay was completely unprepared for the slap Lissa delivered across his face. Stunned, he stared up at the Ylissean princess as she stood over him.

"You moron!" she berated. "That's for Say'ri, since she's not here to do it herself! Don't you get it? There's nothing little sisters hate more than seeing our brothers get hurt for our sakes. How do you think Say'ri is going to feel when she figures it out after you're dead? How could you even think of doing that to her?"

Lissa was furious in a way Yen'fay had never imagined the princess could be. Her passion burned with the intensity of the sun, cutting through the darkness. He was speechless before her.

"The first time I was dragged in here to see you, it wasn't myself I was worried about, not really," Lissa continued. "My biggest fear was that you would use me as a hostage against Chrom. I thought about biting my tongue off and killing myself just so you couldn't."

"I apologize for—"

"Keep your apologies! You're not going to put Say'ri through that nightmare, Yen'fay. You're going to live. We'll find a way out of this together, and that's final!"

Seeing that blazing expression in Lissa's eyes, a look that Yen'fay realized he had come to adore, a long forgotten feeling rose in his chest. Hope. For the very first time, the King of Chon'sin allowed himself to believe that there might be another way besides the endless despair he had once resigned himself to.


	4. Courtship

AN: From the beginning I knew I was giving myself a limited timeframe to work with for this story, and so I designed the plot to compensate as best I could. As I mentioned before, Yen'fay and Lissa's relationship will be escalating quickly, and in this chapter you will see exactly what I meant by that. I hope no one is appalled.

I actually originally had a line in the last chapter explaining that the guards wouldn't dare defy Excellus, but I cut it for pacing and because Lissa was not, after all, being watched every minute. Do not expect a large role for Owain, more like a cameo if anything, is all I'll say on that matter. Sylvius, thank you for the compliments. I too wish that more people would enjoy this story.

Regrettably, according to the statistics available to me, it seems that readers are actually losing interest with every chapter. It's not an encouraging trend, but the numbers are clear.

* * *

Yen'fay felt like he was walking on the wind itself as he went about the hallways of the palace. It was just three days since he had confessed the truth to Lissa. The weight of years of loneliness had lifted almost overnight, leaving him invigorated, no longer a puppet on strings but a human being with a will of his own. Only his considerable discipline kept the awe from his face.

His unspeakable burden was still present, never far from his mind, but having someone to share it with had changed everything. In public, to his subordinates and subjects, he remained the stoic leader the empire expected him to be. In his private chambers, however, where he spent every available minute in the company of Lissa, warmth had returned to his voice and the ghost of a smile to his lips.

"I have brought tea." Yen'fay set the tray down on the floor. "'Tis black, like the exports. I understand they favor such in Ylisse."

Lissa looked up from the vase she had been dusting. She smiled, like the sun coming out from behind the clouds.

"Oh you silly, I would've drank it no matter what color it was. But thanks, that's really sweet of you!"

The Ylissean princess had complained about the stale air and dust in the room. After sneezing one too many times, she had insisted on tidying the place up herself. It hadn't taken long for it to become clear that she had little talent for housework; the spilled buckets of water, broken broom handles, and torn washcloths had done more harm than good at first. But Yen'fay had been patient, and Lissa had been persistent, and now the chambers almost looked as good as new.

"I confess I do not understand why you undertake such menial work yourself." Yen'fay sipped his tea. "It would be a trifle to have the servants do it. Had I asked this of a princess, it would be seen as a great insult in Chon'sin. Is the custom different in Ylisse?"

"Not really. The servants there are always trying to do everything for me too." Lissa bounced over to collect her own cup. "It's just not how I operate, mister. Besides, is it custom for the King of Chon'sin to be serving tea to anyone?"

Yen'fay smiled. "Perhaps not."

Lissa winked and returned to her work, all but flying around the royal chambers, flinging the shutters open to let more air and light in. Yen'fay couldn't help but watch for a while as she literally brightened the room. Then, remembering why he had come in the first place, he set his tea down and cleared his throat.

"I bear news of your brother."

The Ylissean princess stopped and turned to stare in trepidation. Yen'fay did not keep her in suspense.

"He still lives, or so Walhart and his spies seem to believe. The onetime rebellion offered only token resistance when your Shepherds fled the fortress. Without my army positioned to limit their movements, they were able to outpace their pursuers for—"

Lissa squealed with delight and flung her arms around him. It was not the sort of thing one did with the King of Chon'sin, but Yen'fay found himself caring less and less for decorum around her.

Not that decorum wasn't a concern. His warriors, bound tightly by oaths they took very seriously indeed, would say nothing about Lissa spending so much time in his quarters. However, word that Yen'fay had the Princess of Ylisse cleaning his room like a maid had in fact already spread among the servants. He'd accepted that. His reputation had meant little since he capitulated to Walhart, and if accepting his role as a villain would protect Lissa and keep a smile on her face, then he was content to do so.

"I knew they'd make it," Lissa exulted. "My brother can do anything, he's nothing like me."

"Fie. It is good to see you in such high spirits, but you do not give yourself enough credit." Yen'fay gestured around the sparkling room. "It beggars belief that your brother could be half as tenacious as this."

Lissa giggled. Yen'fay was warmed by the sound. Having allowed the princess into his confidence, it proved impossible not to allow her into his heart. That was a sobering thought, as the Chon'sin King was still all too aware of their precarious position. He knew how easily he could lose everything, Lissa and Say'ri both, if he made even the slightest misstep.

Sharp as always, Lissa caught the change in his demeanor. "Is something wrong?"

"I yet harbor concerns regarding Excellus' threat," Yen'fay admitted. "I am worried for Say'ri, and for you as well. I do not wish to take away from your joy, but not all the news I bring is good. Walhart has issued a direct order for me to meet your brother as he moves south."

Yen'fay was still getting used to honesty after being out of practice for so long. The part left unsaid was that he wasn't sure Ylisse could prevail in the war, and that in the worst case scenario he feared he would have to make arrangements to protect Lissa should Walhart remain in power.

Lissa was pensive for a few moments before speaking. "You know, this might be a good thing. If we can reach Chrom, get a message to him somehow without anyone finding out, he might be able to help."

"I cannot see the good in this." Yen'fay shook his head. "It will be difficult for me to protect you while I am away, and I can delay no longer. I must march this very night."

Lissa looked at him funny. "What do you mean, 'while you're away'? I'm coming with you, of course."

_That_ possibility had not occurred to Yen'fay at all. His first thought was that it wasn't a good idea. It would be unusual, to say the least, to bring a royal hostage with a travelling army. All sorts of people could get any number of wrong ideas about it. He couldn't deny what a comfort the princess would be, however, and she could very well be safer that way. They could figure it out as they went, he decided. That was some of Lissa rubbing off on him.

"So be it." Yen'fay nodded.

Lissa smiled and rested her head on his shoulder contently. Yen'fay looked down at her thoughtfully. Caught up in the turmoil of his life changing more in a couple weeks than it had in years, he hadn't really reflected on the fact that his feelings for Lissa were different than those he had for Say'ri, though no less powerful. He was in love with the princess, and may have been from the start. Unless he was gravely misreading her intentions, she held some affection for him as well.

There was no point in denying it. Yen'fay would lie to the world if he must, but he would not lie to himself. That was the way of a coward.

The Chon'sin King put his arm around Lissa and was rewarded as she snuggled up to him more. He knew it was unlikely that they would ever be able to act on their feelings, but accepting them made him all the more determined to protect her. He did not blind himself to the perils that accompanied such sentiments. To see Lissa hurt because of him would be a fate worse than death.

Yen'fay tightened his embrace. They would be marching to war together soon. He resolved to be twice as vigilant in keeping the princess safe, no matter what the threat might be.

* * *

"It's not my fault that that the Ylisseans escaped, master! I humbly remind you, it was my cunning design that turned the dynasts against them in the first place."

Excellus wrung his hands and cringed, the perfect image of contrition. Like a statue wrought of steel, Walhart glared unblinkingly at his tactician, clearly unimpressed. The imperial scouts had reported the Ylissean League well out of reach of his northern forces, and sitting idly in his command tent put the Conqueror in a foul mood.

"Words do not win battles," Walhart rumbled. "Your pretty machinations did not prevent Fort Steiger from falling, nor did they bring us any closer to victory. The dynast farm lords let the enemy slip right through their fingers, and now we play a game of cat and mouse instead of engaging in proper combat."

"If that accursed Yen'fay had marched immediately, he might have been able to cut off their retreat. This is all his doing!" Excellus protested. "But rest assured, master, I can fix this. I've come up with a plan that will surely break the Ylissean prince."

Walhart tilted his head slightly. "Oh?"

"Yes! You see, I'm afraid that Yen'fay has been hiding a most valuable asset from the empire."

"Are you referring to that sad wisp of a Ylissean princess?" Walhart's tone was bored.

Excellus jumped, clearly startled that the man he considered a meathead could know of such intrigue. Hastily concealing his surprise, the tactician nodded and bowed.

"You are as keen as ever, my master," he cooed. "Her capture offers us a serendipitous strategic advantage. She would make the perfect bait for her older brother."

"Stop tiptoeing around it and say plainly what you propose."

Excellus coughed. "Well, just as King Gangrel used the Exalt Emmeryn to lure the prince out in Plegia, so too can we use Princess Lissa to draw him to a place of our choosing. Then, after we execute the girl in front of her horrified comrades, they shall make easy pickings for you."

"Gangrel was a madman and a fool. Do not think to place me in his company." Walhart frowned. "I have no taste for such craven theatrics. Executions should not be pageantry. A proper execution takes place on the battlefield, with the victim laid low by your own hand so that they know their life was taken by the superior warrior."

Excellus twitched in annoyance. "That's… most insightful of you, master. But if I may—"

"Bah. I was not finished." Walhart waved a hand as if brushing aside a gnat. "If you think you can shock the Ylisseans out of their cowardice then so be it, I care not for the details. This sort of thing has always been your purview. Just be quick about it."

"I'll dispense with the pageantry then." Excellus grinned widely. "Thank you master, it'll be my pleasure to handle this for you."

* * *

The imperial camp before dawn was a flurry of activity as soldiers, mostly from Chon'sin, pulled up the stakes and prepared to move out. Like any experienced army they had done this hundreds of times. The thing that stood out to Lissa, however, was that for all their practice and organization, there wasn't a whole lot of laughter while they worked. The faces were dour and the conversations short. It was different from the Shepherds where everyone shared an easy sense of familiarity and camaraderie; the only bonds that were supposed to matter in the empire were those attached to Walhart.

Spotting a couple men struggling to load a wagon, Lissa squared her shoulders and strode over to them.

"Hey! Do you need some help with that?"

Without waiting for an answer Lissa picked up a sack of rice and, with difficulty, pushed it up onto the wagon. The soldiers looked at her funny, a mixture of bafflement and suspicion. She gave them her most winning smile, which only seemed to unsettle them more. Lissa had gotten used to that sort of reaction.

When the Ylissean princess first joined the convoy with Yen'fay, none of the imperial troops seemed to know what to make of it. After a couple days of marching with her, their confusion had only increased. They all knew who she was, of course, but why Yen'fay had brought her along, and why she seemed to need neither chains nor escorts were a mystery. It struck them as doubly strange that their orders were not to harm or impede the enemy princess under any circumstances. She had even been allowed to carry a healing staff. Still, they were disciplined soldiers, and so they were wary but not hostile in their interactions with her.

There were rumors of course, whispered among the imperials from outside Chon'sin, about why Yen'fay had dragged his pretty little captive along. She had pitched a tent near his own and was often seen in his company. Few Chon'sin natives took part in such gossip, some out of deference to their oath of fealty, others simply reluctant to believe their king capable of such crimes.

Lissa had wanted to set the record straight but Yen'fay advised her that the rumors could work to their advantage. It was better, after all, to have the imperials suspect him of impropriety instead of suspecting them both of conspiracy. Lissa didn't like the idea of Yen'fay being treated so unfairly, but his arguments made sense and he had insisted. In the end she held her tongue behind gritted teeth and said nothing while they disparaged him.

"There we go! All done. Have a nice day!"

With the wagon fully loaded, Lissa dusted her hands off and resumed walking. The men she had helped muttered their thanks as she left. Lissa had been headed for the edge of the camp before her detour, and it didn't take long for her to reach it. There, waiting among the rocks and trees, she found Yen'fay. The sun had yet to rise, and in the gloom they could be assured of their privacy.

"Well met, Lissa," Yen'fay greeted. "How does the morrow find you? Marching with us has not made you uncomfortable, I pray."

"It's different but I'm fine with it. If I've got anything to complain about, it's that you're always busy at the front of the convoy," Lissa huffed. "I mean, I hardly get to see you during the day. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you don't like me!"

Before Yen'fay had opened up to her Lissa might have expected him to be stoic or oblivious to her teasing. She knew better now. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips, a wriggly little gesture that she just couldn't get enough of.

"Fie, I did not mean to leave you lonely. Perhaps I'd best make room in the saddle so that you may ride with me."

Lissa looked at him from under hooded eyelids. "Why Yen'fay, you shouldn't make a girl promises you aren't prepared to keep."

For some reason those words seem to affect the Chon'sin King. In an instant the amused expression Lissa loved so much vanished from his face, returning to polite neutrality.

"You have the right of it," he said quietly. "This is an inauspicious time for dalliances."

Lissa pouted in frustration. The man wasn't dense, he knew she was flirting with him, but the signals he was sending in return were all mixed up. When the barriers came down and they could just chat, unburden by their troubles, Lissa felt a special spark between them. She'd had crushes before; Frederick had been the first and not the last, but those childish fancies were nothing like the burning attraction she felt now.

A love kindled quickly. Those were the words Chrom had used when he'd gotten engaged, or so Olivia had mentioned. Lissa hadn't really believed in such things until she watched her brother walk up the aisle with a dancer he barely knew. She'd thought it sweet but bizarre at the time, but having witnessed the strength of their bond, how could Lissa deny that the same might be possible for her?

"I don't get you sometimes, Yen'fay," she chided. "My brother is always trying to tell me to just be myself, and he's got the weight of the world on his shoulders, so I don't see why you—what's wrong?"

Yen'fay was suddenly tense, his gaze fixed like a hawk over Lissa's shoulder, back towards the camp. It took her a moment to realize that there were footsteps approaching. Turning around, she saw a dozen men with various weapons fanning out to surround them. They were imperials, not men of Chon'sin, and their faces were all grim.

"Your orders were to remain in camp and prepare for the march," Yen'fay said in a steely voice. "Return to your posts at once."

The men remained where they were. One of them, a berserker, stepped forward.

"Your orders have been countermanded from higher up."

"By whom?"

Lissa had a good idea of what the answer would be. Yen'fay kept his arms at his sides, but she knew he could draw his sword in an instant. Amatsu, the weapon was called. The blade of Chon'sin kings. He had shown her some of his drills with it, and the spectacle had been as impressive as anything Chrom had done with Falchion.

"On the orders of Lord Excellus, with the direct authority of Emperor Walhart, Princess Lissa of Ylisse has been sentenced to death for crimes against the empire," the berserker declared. "We are here to carry out that sentence, and we will cut down any who stand in our way."

Lissa swallowed and glanced around at the men, each of them armed to the teeth. They were hopelessly outnumbered. She looked up at Yen'fay and tugged at his sleeve.

"M-maybe you should let them take me. There's too many—"

"Be silent." Yen'fay placed a hand on her shoulder and then turned to the imperials. "You presume to threaten me, and yet you bear no proof of your claims. You are no soldiers of the empire. All I see before me are insubordinate deserters."

With a snarl the berserker lunged forward, but Yen'fay was a dark blur as he cut the man down in one strike. Two myrmidons moved to engage him. The branches of Amatsu trapped their blades, allowing Yen'fay to deal devastating blows with his foot and elbow, effectively disarming them. Lissa pulled out her healing staff with a shaky hand, bathing the Chon'sin King in iridescent light each time he was nicked or bruised. The attackers formed a circle, trying to strike at his back, demanding his full attention. To Lissa's amazement, Yen'fay still managed to hold his own.

There was a rustling in the branches above. Tearing her eyes away from the battle, Lissa looked up. Before she even had time to think, a bow twanged and an arrow shot straight at her—

"Eeek!"

A Chon'sin assassin burst from the shadows, sliced the arrow in half with his sword, and then scrambled up the nearest tree. Lissa fell on her butt in surprise. The sounds of a struggle soon rang out from above. Lissa looked on in trepidation as Yen'fay dispatched the remaining soldiers on the ground. The body of another assassin, this one wearing imperial colors, fell from the branches and landed with a wet thud on the ground.

Just like that it was over. Yen'fay straightened up, and Lissa's heart clenched as she saw the extent of the injuries he had suffered in the battle. Still he stood tall among the bodies of his enemies. His loyal assassin landed silently nearby, awaiting orders.

"No one is to know of this," Yen'fay rasped to the man. "Leave no evidence. Conceal all traces. If there are other agents in the camp, they must be discovered. Kill them quickly and quietly."

The assassin bowed and slipped away. Lissa ran to Yen'fay and hugged him. He grunted, the gesture apparently aggravating his injuries. Lissa sprang apart and drew her staff. Her eyes were wide with worry as she set about knitting his wounds with magic.

"You're hurt," she cried. "Look at you. That was such a stupid thing to do, Yen'fay. What if they had killed you?"

"'Tis no matter." Yen'fay sat on a rock as she tended to him. "My heart is glad that you are unharmed. I feared this outcome. That craven Excellus intends to leave Say'ri alive as leverage and take your life instead as revenge. His reach is long. He will not stop until he has succeeded. We must test your food, post a constant guard around your tent—"

"You can't protect me if you drop dead here," Lissa reminded him. "I've stopped most of the bleeding. We need to get you back to your tent right now for proper rest and treatment. No arguments. Come on, up you go."

Yen'fay did not resist as Lissa pulled him to his feet and led him back into camp. Fortunately it was still dark and most of the soldiers were still occupied with their tasks. Yen'fay made sure to walk without any sign that he was injured, and no one seemed to notice anything amiss. As soon as they made it through the flaps of his tent, he collapsed onto his bedroll with a groan.

Lissa fed him a vulnerary, fluffed up his pillow, and went to retrieve a basin of hot water. When she got back she found his breathing ragged. Tears welled up in her eyes as she gently removed his armor and shirt, revealing more injuries she had missed. She wet a towel in the basin and wiped the crusted blood from his chest. Lissa had seen many terrible injuries on the battlefield, but the ones that horrified her most were those acquired while protecting her. Everyone was always risking themselves for her sake, Chrom, Frederick, even Maribelle, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"I hate this," Lissa said bitterly. "I'm always so useless. I get people hurt everywhere I go, and all I can do is stitch them up when it's over."

"You are too kind to me," Yen'fay breathed. "It was I who made you captive in the first place, who wrested you away from your family and placed you in this peril. I expected your hatred when we first met. I would still deserve it."

Lissa blinked away her tears. "You idiot. There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

His wounds were closed and his breathing had returned to normal. Lissa placed a hand on his firm chest, feeling it rise and fall. Her fingers trailed across his skin. Yen'fay never saw it coming when Lissa dropped beside him and shoved her lips against his in a forceful kiss. The Chon'sin King went rigid at first, but quickly reciprocated, suppressed desires and deferred dreams spilling forth all at once. Lissa squealed with delight as he pulled her tight against his body. She grinded her hips on him, grinning as she felt his excitement grow.

All at once it stopped. Apparently snapping to his senses, Yen'fay grabbed her shoulders and forced them apart. Lissa groaned with frustration.

"Fie." His eyes were wide. "What madness has taken you? I cannot dishonor you like this. This is not the time to be—"

"I love you, Yen'fay." Lissa glared. "You or I or both of us could be dead tomorrow. This might be the only time we have."

"I feel much the same for you," Yen'fay confessed. "From the moment you entered my life you have been my sun, my guiding light in all this darkness. All that I traded for Say'ri I would trade for you as well, a hundred times over. Yet I know enough of foreign customs to understand that what you ask would disgrace you just as it would in Chon'sin. That, I will not do."

Crestfallen, Lissa fell back on her heels. It wasn't fair. Sure they had only known each other for a little while, but she was certain of her feelings for him, and he had already placed more trust in her than he ever had with anyone else. Chrom would tell her to follow her heart, Lissa knew he would. Maybe love at first sight just ran in the family. Lissa thought back to the conversation she'd had with Chrom when they last left Ylisse. She had teased him about it back then.

"_I knew you wouldn't leave Olivia. Not after your whole whirlwind romance… Hee hee… Turn my back one minute and you're married. The next minute? A baby!"_

"_A lot can happen in two years, Lissa. One day you'll understand."_

The words rang through her head repeatedly until Lissa jolted upright, inspired. The Ylissean princess rarely liked to admit it when big brother was right, but at last she truly did understand, just as he'd said she would. Suddenly the solution seemed obvious.

Lissa looked Yen'fay in the eyes and clasped his hands in hers. He met her gaze warily.

"I don't want to look back and wonder what I might have missed with you," Lissa said seriously. "I don't want to leave any room for regrets. I want us to share everything and hold nothing back."

Yen'fay gritted his teeth, clearly torn. "As I said, 'twould be improper."

Lissa smiled and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Not if we were married."


End file.
